Music Albums
This is a list of all Music Albums available on the official Homestuck bandcamp. For the unofficial music albums, see Gaiden Music Albums. * are songs that you can only get by purchasing the entire album. * are songs that have been removed from the album. (see Removed Tracks) *A " " indicates a song used in-comic, and clicking the logo will link you to the page it was used on. Homestuck Vol. 1 Released August 9th, 2009 This album was removed in October 24, 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Showtime (Piano Refrain)' (2:20) #'Harlequin' (1:43) #'Showtime (Original Mix)' (2:09) # (1:36) #'Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)' (1:34) #'Sburban Countdown' (0:38) #'Aggrieve' (2:32) #'Showtime (Imp Strife Mix)' (1:57) #'Nannaquin' (1:24) #'Skies of Skaia' (2:45) # (0:45) Homestuck Vol. 2 Released December 14th, 2009 This album was removed in October 24, 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Harlequin (Rock Version)' (2:48) # (1:30) (Formerly) #'Upward Movement (Dave Owns)' (4:20) #'Vagabounce' (1:13) #'Explore' (2:28) # (2:05) (Formerly) # (2:34) (Formerly) #'Showtime Remix' (2:02) #'Aggrieve Remix' (2:11) #'Verdancy (Bassline)' (0:52) # (1:30) (Formerly) Homestuck Vol. 3 Released December 15th, 2009 This album was removed in October 24, 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Beatdown (Strider Style)' (2:32) #'Harleboss' (2:47) #'Beatdown Round 2' (2:27) #'Dissension (Original)' (1:47) #'Dissension (Remix)' (2:03) #'Ohgodwhat' (1:06) #'Ohgodwhat Remix' (1:05) #'Rediscover Fusion' (1:36) # (2:05) (Formerly) #'Explore Remix' (2:00) #'Chorale for Jaspers' (1:15) #'Pony Chorale' (1:03) (Secret Pages) Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead Released February 4th, 2010 This album can be found #'Three in the Morning' (2:49) #'Blue Noir' (0:55) #'Dead Shuffle' (2:17) #'Hearts Flush' (2:12) #'Knives and Ivory' (1:10) #'Liquid Negrocity' (2:10) #'Hollow Suit' (2:24) #'Ante Matter' (2:33) #'The Ballad of Jack Noir' (1:48) #'Lunar Eclipse' (2:59) #'Hauntjam' (2:16) #'Carbon Nadsat/Cuestick Genius' (2:56) #'Ace of Trump' (6:29) #'Moonshine' (2:39) #'Tall, Dark and Loathsome' (1:33) #'Joker's Wild' (2:16) #'Livin' It Up' (2:00) #'Hauntjelly' (2:02) # (2:34) (Formerly) Homestuck Vol. 4 Released April 13th, 2010 This album was removed in October 24, 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Revelawesome' (0:43) #'Hardlyquin' (1:38) # (2:59) (Formerly) #'Carefree Victory' (1:36) # (1:21) (Formerly) # (2:28) (Formerly) #'Ballad of Awakening' (3:08) #'Sburban Jungle' (3:39) #'Three in the Morning (RJ's I Can Barely Sleep In This Casino Remix)' (6:29) #'Doctor' (2:37) #'Endless Climb' (1:24) #'Atomyk Ebonpyre' (1:10) #'Black' (2:24) Homestuck Vol. 5 This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released June 13th, 2010 This album can be found #'Homestuck Anthem' (3:14) #'Skaian Skirmish' (2:09) #'Savior of the Waking World' (2:26) #'Clockwork Melody' (0:35) #'Heirfare' (2:42) #'Jade's Lullaby' (0:48) #'Aggrievance' (3:01) #'Happy Cat Song! '(0:34) #'Hardchorale' (2:54) #'An Unbreakable Union' (2:30) #'Skaian Ride' (3:04) #'White' (1:25) #'Octoroon Rangoon' (2:11) #'Pumpkin Cravings' (3:57) #'Welcome to the New Extreme' (3:18) #'Crystalanthemums' (1:27) #'Skaia (Incipisphere Mix) ' (5:06) #'Sarabande' (2:18) #'Clockwork Sorrow' (1:04) #'Phantasmagoric Waltz' (1:43) #'Sunslammer' (3:05) #'Lotus Land Story' (1:52) #'Chorale for War' (1:37) # (2:42) #'Unsheath'd' (0:56) #'Versus' (2:03) #'Planet Healer' (1:39) #'Bed of Rose's / Dreams of Derse' (1:43) #'Skaian Flight' (1:30) #'How Do I Live (Bunny Back in the Box Version)' (3:43) #'Dupliblaze COMAGMA' (2:24) #'Moonshatter' (1:17) #'Sunsetter' (1:32) #'Lotus' (1:39) #'Ruins (With Strings)' (3:09) #'Ectobiology' (1:39) #'Upholding the Law' (1:44) #'Underworld' (2:25) #'Crystamanthequins' (3:10) #'Endless Climbing' (2:12) #'Land of the Salamanders' (1:44) #'Medical Emergency' (2:08) # (2:38) (Formerly) #'Clockwork Contrivance' (4:33) #'Get Up' (1:18) #'Vertical Motion' (1:32) #'The Beginning of Something Really Excellent' (5:27) #'Pyrocumulus (Kickstart)' (3:02) #'Skaian Skuffle' (2:11) #'Throwdown' (1:36) # (3:22) #'Valhalla' (3:06) #'Amphibious Subterrain' (1:40) #'Light' (4:27) #'Softly' (3:04) #'Greenhouse' (2:50) #'Space Prankster' (0:50) #'Ecstasy' (2:48) #'Snow Pollen' (2:10) # (6:44) #'Candles and Clockwork' (2:34) #'Can Town' (1:40) #'Plague Doctor' (1:13) #'Enlightenment' (1:15) #'Doctor Remix' (0:58) #'Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence' (3:39) # (4:49) #'Song of Life' (2:09) # (2:02) #'Descend' (4:25) #'Homestuck' (2:27) Alternia Released July 18th, 2010 This album can be found #'Crustacean' (1:32) #'Showdown' (1:43) #'mIrAcLeS' (2:31) #'The Lemonsnout Turnabout' (2:23) #'Phaze and Blood' (1:39) #'psych0ruins '(2:15) #'Walls Covered In Blood '(2:00) #'dESPERADO ROCKET CHAIRS,' (1:37) #'Death of the Lusii' (2:00) #'Virgin Orb' (2:23) #'The La2t Frontiier' (1:51) #'Skaian Summoning' (2:23) # (2:11) #'Spider's Claw (Bonus)' (0:38) #'Staring (Bonus)' (1:22) #'Keepers (Bonus) ' (1:56) # (1:29) # (2:01) Squiddles! This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released August 26th, 2010 This album can be found #'Squiddles!' (2:54) #'Rainbow Valley' (1:10) #'Squiddle Parade' (0:50) #'Squiddle March' (1:09) #'Tangled Waltz' (4:15) #'Sun-Speckled Squiddly Afternoon' (1:41) #'Squiddles Campfire' (5:16) #'Friendship is Paramount' (3:42) #'Lazybones' (1:15) #'Tentacles' (1:57) #'Squiddles Happytime Fun Go!' (1:43) #'The Sound of Pure Squid Giggles' (1:22) #'Squiddle Samba' (3:05) #'Squiddles in Paradise' (4:11) #'Squiddidle!' (2:00) #'Catchyegrabber (Skipper Plumbthroat's Song)' (4:33) #'Plumbthroat Gives Chase'